SHINING FARCE IV THE RISE OF NEOGALM
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: Galm is back for revenge now that bulzome is dead! This is the secret text files taken from windows 98 computer where Dreamcast shining game was never made!


SHINING FARCE IV THE RISE OF NEOGALM

BY JUNNY SPACEBOOTZ AND EMPERAR PLUMPATINE

CHAPATER 1: calm before the vandalstorm

Affter defeat of bluzome sect, republic of asspia and deathtonian empire lived on in new peace and reform, annever fought again. Emperor domanic died of testicular cancer, so primnce Medion reform empire to make more democratic empire, together with his gay husband Synbios, who get better harvest for republic. when they get home and relax in saraband from head of state work they have happy times and talk about good old wars days with "..." "yes" "no", and "... ...". Masquiin and grace chat outside about war too "so what happen to julian and jane?" say grace, and masquiren reply "welll like i dunno, i hear they like went up north to get married. But like-" but she was cut short, as explosion sounded in dock like many years ago! OH NO SAY all NPCs in unison, and medion and synbios grabe swords to fight. "HAHAHAHAH" sed galm "it;'s you!" say uryudo, and medion and synbios say "...!" in unison. You mey habe defeated bulzome but i am the real gretest of the vandals galm. I thansk you for defeating hiem, now MY ressurection is complete. Core shining force members ready weapon, so galm deploy bulzome monks who were now GALM MONKS with pimpin and purple robes and black teal masks! Galm retreat, and battle insue. dantares say "he is coward like all vandals"we must alert othar shining force members!" sed duke palsis, so they start to gather all partie members like in ff6 WORld of ruin but more sega!

Chapter 2: meanwhile on the elven front

Hedva and david were having hotsecks like only elfs know how to. "Ohhhh david harder, show me the results of your training!" say hedva and david say "ohhh hedva yess show me your underboob like in final promotion outfit" bef before climax, there waz explosion of galm monks. But they were trained warriors of medion force and could immediately swithc into fighting mode and save climax for later. "foolish hippie elves!" say galm monk "i will burn tis forest!" "i won't let you!" say david and throw tomahack to reduce to 1 hp critical. Gah I must use secret plan to magic possessify your girlfriend!" "I have been possessed before, so have immunity!" say hedva, and she summon wendigo to cause massive damage to galm monks, and kill commander, and rest scatter. "too bad we could use more exp" say david "do not worry it is okey, because maybe tey willhabe change of heart and cease evil ways due to seeing my summons's power of justice" and david agree she had point, and tye go back to bedroom and climax.

Next day medion force come by and medion say "..." and david say "nice to see you too!" and campbell say "we heard bulzome monks had attacked but it looks like you took care of damahging" hedva say "do not worry, forest plants are fine. We will rejoin shining force for GRAT JUSTIC!"and they rejoin sinning force . "medion say yes" and syntesis say "now we must hear bacy from synbios if he can contact julian and jane"

CHPAter 3L: Abord flieng fortress waluray...

Galm was flying the walculray, teh vandel flying fortress ufo called Walcuray, it was originally bulzome's but galm now has it cause he is gratest of vandale race. Elise step in say "wat is they bidding, my master"and galm replya "mah only bidding is that you stop thsi pointless star wars reference!" and elise reply "calm down, it was only joke, as 3rd secrat in detah star approahces earth but this is on shining world so it not conern us anyway" "but in reality, I cokmmand you to find julian and kill him. He killed bulzome, and he can be a threat. Jane can die too." It shall be done, and elise leave and have secret plan of herself.

Chapter 5: battle for north cathedral

Galm monks were attacking north cathedra, and say "oh no we will all die casue of eveil masked galm monks who we call pagan even theough reel pagans don't wear mask and blow up people usuall and warship nature in peace but we call pagan idfk why-" "..." Say julian oh will you halp us" ask priest and julian say "yes" and he go out to stop raiding partie of galm monks, and he blow them uop with after burnerr special move, but more come. "I will heal you" sed jane, and but bulzome archer try to shoot her and julian say "No" but synbios army and julian army memebrs arrive to save julian, janbe, and cathedral. Hayward intercept arrow headed to jane, and shot bulzome archer, and shining foreces begin to converge towards Galm!

Chapter 6 election 2016

Menwhile in other world, domnald trumo and bernee sanders lost to insurgent who is eben more outisder than them : GENDO HIKARI Gendo use dead sea scrools to sway voters into hypnososis. In WDC"this in unconstitutional to foudning fathers!" say carly fiorina. "gendo say hmph some has been ceo would not know anything about real foundimng fathers cheif justics john g kennedty, it is time" "yes, my leige, and justice kennedy who was under hyopsnsos summon giant mecha that was alt form os teddy roosevelt bateman's bigstickmobile in udder spaceboots fic teddy roosevelt bateman" and it blast all of other opposotion. Mr president gendo, you may have won election, but have not announced a ranning mate. Who will your vice president be ? and gendo say "my VP shall be: HIMEMAYA AKIO" nad White sports car pull up from light speed, and akio step out and, pull of shirt and all female and sum male reporters go crazy nosebleed on how sexy he is. Sarah palin who was irrelevant now in crowd say "i endorse you for hot sexiness!" Bobbie jindal who was spared because he was not big threat sed "this man is not good for nation! He is not christian convert like me, not not reel indian, and is too scandalous!" and akio retort "bitch plz, your yust jealous of how sexy i am. Now i reveal of the end of the world!" and akio kick bobbie jindal off DC cliff into pacific ocean.

However, SEELES call gendo on interocm , and say "Gendo you fool! Akio is too sexy, h ewill surpass out powar, and w will not able to ressurect galm who is gratest of vandals!" "do not worry, I can break his beauty if need be" and gendo hung up.

Chaoter 7 post election race

Gendo then took his shirt off and drove his fabulous sex car. And he mix tape blast voom broom in my room and baby you and i ain't nothing b uit lizards, and various love live and k-on and characters fraeking out satoshi kon style as stravinsky whips them into submsission to avon grande classical music at top of car speaks. "two can play at this game!" sed akio, and he use charm of effiminiaty and get utena, anthy, and wakaba into his rose car, and they race, and "Woooooow anthy, your bro is so cool! Kakooida!"says utena "i know, he's been with me mie entire lief" sed anthy "uuuuuuutena, only your can be called "kakoooida"!" "do not worry wakaba, I have no trademark" sed uterna, but wakaba, think "you are the COOLEST utena, more than all others and i will maek you mine, even sianji can suck it"and she think of plan to marry utena without anthy.

Chapter 8.1 BACK IN SHENING WORLD

But itwas too late and Glam ressurect as NeoGalm! HhaHAHA Now nothing can stop mie conkwest of shening world, and he blkast most opposition, but shening farce strike back annd Kind Benetram say "SHINEING FARCE FOREVAR!" and duke palisis play weird all accordion riff "shining polka" and elbesem and shinto priests ressurect dead shining farce members for small donatioon of 10 G per ressurection burt now galm monks were lsoing bad ten suddenly ggebndo and akio appear on star destroyer bridge with emperor's ghaost, who had acquired new hoast bodie now that obamapalpatine was dead in spacebiots storie DIVINE OGAWD MIND DIMENSION "good everything is goin g as I had forseeon it. Tey will destroy each other and ten we can blast them to nothingness and Palpatine reveal new superweapon of UNIVERSZOOKA which was likem galaxy gun in stare wars dark empire but bigger!" And Gendo thought to himself (4th impact is cuming soon) and akio had touga photograph him in sexy poses with race cars and cacti and cactus juice, wit his shirtnipples showing..

Chapter X

Then galm use walcuray ufo to decimate combined reupblican and imperial forces, but sybioos, medion, and julain retaliate with triple combo of dodecacram attack which waz like Medion's pentagram specila but had more points! And neogalm was weakened "hgah i cannot die" and hedva summon new summon that weas better than wendigo it was SUYMMON SEGATA SANSHIRO! "Neogalm, you shall play for not playing sega saturn! I bet you sare secretaly playstation or nientendo supporter and i will smash you once and for all!" "No ia am on sega saturn, what gaming system you think" but segata had made up his mind, and he do triple back flip and kick neogalm into nothingness sea of integers!" and vandals were beat once and for all.

Chapter Y

But unbenknownst to shining farce, imperial navey was still preparing to destroy them "Commander, fire at will sais" akio, but out of nowhere wakaba some and say "UYTENA IS MINE AND WILL NOT SHARE!" na d Palptaine was like "Who let this weakling into my bridge-" but it was too late, cause she kicked hole in space bridge and gendo, akio and palpatine were sucked into sopace, but Obi-wans and yoodas ghost said "well done you have" and they escort her with scicnee oxygebn box back to utena.

Chapter

Everyone wuz happy that neogalm was dead, and gendo, akio and palpatine was unable to terrorize the usa of mexico anymore. Synbios and medion had hot hghay sex, hedva and david had hox elven sext, jane and julian had pjust lain sex and utena and wakaba had hot lesbosex too. Everyone had funy sexy tiem. Everyone had funa dn lived happily ever after

OR SO TEY THOUGHT...THE TRUE DARKNESS THAT IS JEFF GOLDBLUMS CHAOS TEOPRY INCARNATE STILL LIES IN TEH DEPHTS OF SOPACE

LURKING , WAITING TO DESTROY LIKE TRUE SITH OR CYBERTRONIAN DECIPTICOANS BUT WORZENAIK! WILL SHENING FARCE BE ABLE TO CAMBAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **SHENING FARCE V** : THE SWORD OF THE LEGACY OF THE GREAT IMPERIAL REPUBLCIS NEO RISINGROTH! COMING OUT ON NEW **SEGA NEMESIS** (FORMERLY DREAMSATURN 2) CO NSOLE IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE SEGA BEAT ALL OTHER CONSOLEAS IN 2020! BUY OUR PRDODUCTS OR ELSE! SEEEEEEEEGAAAAH! (SEGA!)


End file.
